


and i've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance

by notthebigspoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Lowkey Stormpilot, M/M, Nobody Can Fucking Communicate, Odd Courtship Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Holy shit, Snap! You couldn't have said something?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from The Only Exception by Paramour.
> 
> I don't generally post OC stuff (at least not with an OC as half of a relationship) but I wrote this a while back and it's still one of my favorites. Credit to mythbusterposey for "Holy shit, Snap!", Poe's Love, and jars of dirt as the traditional courting gift of Yavin 4 expatriates.

Make no mistake, Kai absolutely idolizes his older brother. He's brave and handsome and talented, the best pilot in the Resistance. That bit aside, his brother is also a complete idiot who gives people jars of dirt to show his love but is incapable of telling them that's why he's giving them the jars. At first, it was funny and kind of cute. And then it was so sad that Kai really hadn't any choice but to help Snap help Poe to get to the kriffing point.

It really wasn't difficult. Apparently Snap had been writing Poe's Love on the jars for a considerable amount of time but Finn was laughing it off as a prank from other members of the Resistance. It ultimately took laying things out stark and bare. That meant grabbing Poe after breakfast (when they were both on base, they always shared that meal together, Poe never broke that tradition even for Finn) and forcibly hauled his brother through the crowded mess hall and to the training grounds where Finn was assigned for the day. There, he shoved Poe straight into Finn's arms, flatly declared that Poe was in love with Finn, and left them to their sputtering.

However inelegant it had been, it worked. What had been an ostensibly one sided crush turned into a head over heels, heart and soul relationship. Poe even continued to have family breakfast with Kai, though he'd threatened with a goofy smile on his face to disown him. Other meals Kai spent with his usual friends or Snap, and his spare time was devoted strictly to his job.

He's elbows deep in disarming a stray First Order bomb so he can take it apart to learn its secrets when something hits him over the head. For all that Kai mocks and torments his oblivious big brother, he's gone and done the same thing. He completely and utterly failed to notice Snap's own attentions and desires. Snap Wexley wants Kai, maybe even loves him.

The revelation and ensuing freak out (mostly anger at himself for being so oblivious and anger at Snap for just hiding things) results in his accidentally igniting the last set of charges. Kai is lucky, immensely so, sustaining nothing more than burns and a sprained knee. He's ordered to stay a night in the infirmary, wrapped leg elevated, and the only thing that holds him there is that nurse's sad, mournful, manipulative statement that he has to heal perfectly for Poe's sake.

Hours later, as a shift ends and he hears the tell tale signs of X-Wings landing, he sighs and sits up in bed, not knowing who he hopes will arrive. When Snap stalks in, snickering and making cracks, Kai can't help himself. He squawks, loudly, and slams his hand down on the bed, staring at Snap.

"Holy shit Snap!" Kai snarls. "You couldn't have said something? Couldn't have even given me a jar of dirt? You're as bad as Poe. Shit, no, you're worse!"

Snap Wexley is an able pilot, experienced in battle and difficult to disturb. But now, there is a brief flash of panic in his eyes that he banishes in a moment. He rolls his eyes and clears his throat. "So they put you on the good stuff, then?"

"Don't. Don't you dare." Kai hisses, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed with a snarl of pain. "Fucking gaslight write me off bullsh-"

It's cut off in a cry of pain when he makes the mistake of trying to stand. He'd have hit the floor if it weren't for Snap rushing forward, grabbing him about the waist and easily lifting him up, sitting him on the edge of the bed. He remains in front of Kai, holding him steady and sighing. Kai glares down at his own treacherous knee.

"There's a time and a place for this. It ain't here and it ain't now. Later."

"Snap-"

"Later." Snap repeats firmly. "Now lay down so you're not gasping with pain when your brother gets here."

Kai reluctantly obeys, though he growls and shoves Snap's hands away when the elder man tries to help. He situates himself and then pulls his jacket over his body by way of a blanket, scowling at the ceiling as Snap leaves. He a uses at the door, watching with surprisingly gentle eyes.

"Later, Kai. I swear."


End file.
